Prioridades
by Obsecion-Yaoi-HCTJG
Summary: Koujaku debe recordar que Noiz es lo más importante para él, un descuido y las cosas podrían salir mal, sobre todo con la clase de fans que tiene. KoujakuXNoiz. Lemmon.


**Termine de jugar dramatical murder y mis manos comenzaron a escribir solas O: no pude controlarlas, lo siento, XDD espero les guste este one-short, y imagino que quizá será de el agrado de algunas de mis fans que siguel el koujakuXnoiz. Sin mas que decir disfruten de este bello fic que hice con mucho amor.**

* * *

 **PRIORIDADES.**

La pequeña cortina encima de sus cabezas comenzaba a ondear suavemente, se veía entrar pequeños rayos de sol por ella, en algunas lejanías se escuchaba el trinar de algunos pajarillos. En aquella cama baja, con estilo japonés, se podían apreciar con mucha facilidad dos figuras.

El cabello negro de Koujaku estaba desparramado por toda la almohada, con ese olor a menta que le caracterizaba. Su rostro mostraba una seria satisfacción, su mano se paseaba por una suave mejilla con leves pecas.

Noiz al contrario de Koujaku se encontraba totalmente apacible e imperturbable, en un sueño profundo, su dedo índice se encontraba cerca de la comisura de sus labios, sus cabellos rubios despeinados se movían gentilmente con el viento.

Los ojos de Koujaku penetraban a Noiz completamente, su mirada se encontraba sumergida en lo extrañamente maravilloso que era haberse enamorado de alguien tan extravagante como lo era Noiz. El aleteo de Beni distrajo a Koujaku, el pequeño pájaro hincho el pecho un par de veces, para intentar hablar lo más bajo que sus bocinas le permitieran.

-hay clientes abajo- comento Beni con su voz robótica.

-Es algo temprano aun ¿no?- Koujaku miro extrañado a Beni. El pájaro rojo negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-creo que es algo tarde-

Koujaku miro su coil y efectivamente corroboro que era casi medio día, había perdido la mañana contemplando a Noiz. Finalmente después de hacer un desapego emocional hacia Noiz, Koujaku abandono la cama y se dirigió al baño, para ducharse con rapidez, tan pronto como acabo bajo velozmente sin hacer ruido, ordenándole a Beni que despertara a Noiz.

-um…- Noiz abrió levemente sus ojos.

-buenos días friki de los conejos- canturreo Beni, con cierto tono burlón. Noiz hiso un gesto de desagrado total y agito la palma cerca de Beni, haciéndolo volar lejos, pero sin importar el inútil intento de Noiz, Beni volvía.

-despiértate Koujaku no podrá hacer el desayuno, la clientela se le ha acumulado- Beni picoteo a Noiz en las manos para intentarlo hacer reaccionar, pero las profundas respiraciones de Noiz anunciaban que no estaba en sus planes levantarse de la cama pronto.

-déjame en paz- La voz dormida de Noiz intento salir pero sonó muy ronca.

-Koujaku me dijo que te despertara, debo hacerlo-

-bien estoy despierto, ahora piérdete- Comento Noiz con enfado, el sueño no quería abandonarlo y Noiz no quería abandonar la cama, todo esto era comprensión mutua que Beni no podía entender.

-necesito que te levantes de la cama, es medio día-

-mientes- comento Noiz con un tono apagado.

-lo digo enserio, no es mi especialidad mentir-

Noiz miro su reloj de mano y pudo apreciarlo con más claridad. Su coil no mentía, eran las 12:20pm, un poco más de medio día. Noiz estiro sus brazos con torpeza y dejo resbalar la sabana por su cuerpo desnudo. Un montón de marcas rojas adornaban la pálida piel amarilla de Noiz. Se encamino al baño para poder asearse.

Últimamente la clientela de Koujaku había aumentado mucho. Noiz entendía perfectamente que aquellas mujeres se encontraban desquiciadas por Koujaku, pero al parecer no les quedaba clara una simple cosa; ya no estaba disponible.

Aun así, no sería Noiz el que se los dejara saber. Koujaku debía encargarse de esa parte, la última vez que Noiz se apareció por el piso de abajo cuando había clientela, entre tantas chicas habían logrado hacerlo sentir incomodo y eso era un nuevo record. Incluso una lo había interceptado cuando Noiz iba de camino a una pizzería y le había amenazado de muerte.

-que idiotas- Noiz estaba en la regadera, sintiendo con precisión cada gota de agua fría que se resbalaba por su piel. Después de enjabonar, termino por enredarse la toalla de Koujaku a la cintura y se dirigió al espejo.

-¿cuántas personas crees que matarían por una sensación así?- cuestiono Noiz a su allmate.

-…- el allmate en forma de cubo pareció no comprender la pregunta.

-me refiero a sentir la toalla de Koujaku. Seguro muchas de ellas gritarían algo como "kya kya" si lograran poder llegar hasta aquí y darse una ducha.- Noiz se burlo internamente de todas ellas. –No es la gran cosa- sentencio finalmente.

Noiz se asomo por la barandilla y pudo ver el lugar algo lleno y por fuera de la puerta se escuchaba más gente, detestaba tener que soportar todo eso, pero si querían dinero era natural que hay que brindar un servicio. Ellas pagaban más que todo, por ver a Koujaku. Como si fuera un espectáculo, y mientras eso no le causara un problema psicológico a Koujaku, Noiz no veía el problema.

-Koujaku-sama usted sin duda sabe cómo usar sus manos y hace maravillas- comento una chica en tono casi orgásmico. Noiz rio suavemente desde arriba entendiendo el doble sentido que había lanzado en esa frase.

-un hombre que no sabe usar sus manos para hacer maravillas con una mujer ni siquiera debería llamarse hombre- Koujaku sonrió mientras acariciaba los hombros de aquella mujer. La sonrisa escapo de los labios de Noiz y la amargura lo cubrió rápidamente.

Sin importar nada, aquello no debía ofenderlo, simplemente era un día mas rutinario en la vida laboral de Koujaku. Noiz clavo aquello en su mente para que no se le olvidara que como siempre aquello era solo una simple actuación.

Noiz volvió a la recamara y se coloco su ropa enzima, abrió su computadora y comenzó a teclear a una velocidad luz, por algún motivo los tecleos se escuchaban más fuerte de lo habitual. Ahí estaba Noiz mordiendo su labio inferior con fuerza, intentando no pensar en que tantas tonterías Koujaku les comentaba a ellas, con tal de hacerlas volver otro día.

Por las ventanas de la habitación se vio caer el atardecer y la noche junto con él, muy rápidamente. El tiempo volaba cuando te entretenías con algo que valía la pena. A pesar de que el manto nocturno cubría el cielo, Koujaku aun no subía a la habitación, el silencio estaba cubriendo la casa.

Los pies descalzos de Noiz resonaban en la madera mientras caminaba con cautela a través de la sala de Koujaku. No había nadie. Camino hacia la cocina con grandes zancadas y vio un papel de color rojo sobre el refrigerador.

" _Vuelvo más tarde, lo lamento, no pude negarme a ser jalado esta noche a una fiesta casera. No esperes despierto. Duerme temprano"_

Tan rápido como Noiz termino de leer eso, arrugo la hoja de papel y se dejo caer en la barra. ¿No había podido evitarlo? Parece que a pesar de todo Koujaku seguía sintiendo algo por las mujeres. Quizá era que en verdad jamás puede negarles nada. Noiz negó con la cabeza y prefirió no enfadarse mucho por aquello, enojarse ahora sería un desperdicio de energías, eso debía guardarlo para cuando Koujaku volviera y comenzara la interrogación.

Sin embargo, cuando inicio la relación con Koujaku y cuando se acepto que el siguiera trabajando, Noiz se había prometido que no haría mucho escándalo por cualquier cosa.

-pero esto no es cualquier cosa- Noiz termino por volver a la habitación y se tumbo a la cama. Sus ojos fueron presos del sueño y comenzó a cerrarlos.

-…- Antes de quedar profundamente dormido, Noiz había escuchado que la puerta de abajo se abrió y cerró de manera rápida, aun así la pesadez del sueño y el hecho de querer enfadarse con Koujaku le obligo a dormir.

-…-

Una húmeda suavidad se apresuraba en los labios de Noiz. Era un beso, Noiz se negó a abrir los ojos, olía a alcohol, sabia a alcohol. Una lengua desesperada quería abrirse paso entre los dientes de Noiz para acceder a su boca, pero Noiz no hiso más que cerrar la boca.

-basta Koujaku- Noiz se retorció en la cama y se dio la vuelta, evitando que Koujaku pudiera seguir intentando besarlo.

El agarre de unas fuertes manos en su trasero le desconcertó. El rechinido de la cama le hiso saber que Koujaku estaba colocándose encima de él, pero estando de espaldas, él no podía hacer mucho. Las manos de Noiz fueron aprisionadas por una sola mano mucho más grande y fuerte que las suyas.

-um…, Koujaku, para- los ojos de Noiz se abrieron intentando zafarse. Sabía que Koujaku se ponía insoportable cuando bebía pero, no era para tanto.

El cuello de Noiz comenzó a ser humedecido, no podía evitar que todo aquel forcejeo brusco le excitara, mas cuando el dolor era su punto máximo de excitación, pero estaba molesto con él. Algo molesto por el hecho de que le había abandonado sin avisar; en persona. Noiz voltio la vista a sus manos que estaban siento apretadas con mucha fuerza, más de la necesaria. Entonces, noto ese algo inusual en las manos, no estaban marcadas con cicatrices.

Esas no eran las manos de Koujaku. Y definitivamente ese olor a alcohol y a cigarro no eran de él. Noiz comenzó a patalear con más fuerza mientras una brusca mano se deslizaba por debajo de su ropa.

-suéltame, si no lo haces, sabrás lo que es arrepentirte- a pesar del ajetreo la voz de Noiz era tranquila y fría, sus amenazas nunca eran una broma. Dejo de humedecer el cuello de Noiz y la mano que se encontraba acariciando el pecho, se deslizo por la espalda baja hasta poder encontrarse con la entrada de Noiz.

-ah…- un gemido inevitable salió de la boca de Noiz. Estaba algo furioso por aquella situación, su instinto fue apretar para que no pudiera entrar pero, los dedos del sujeto que estaba encima de él se abrieron paso con brusquedad a través de la entrada de Noiz.

-dicen las chicas, que te vayas por donde viniste, y que dejes a Koujaku- La voz grave y ronca inundo los oídos de Noiz, a pesar de haber sido un susurro.

-suéltame- Noiz forcejeo con más fuerza, pero el sujeto le tenía bien sometido. Noiz mordió su labio inferior con impotencia mientras el otro exploraba a Noiz con sus dedos. Lamentablemente Noiz podía sentir todo aquello con una exactitud asquerosa, sentía cada movimiento invasivo. Los dedos del sujeto estiraron un poco la entrada de Noiz.

-AHH… ¡ng!- nuevamente ese gemido inevitable escapo de la boca de Noiz, por más que evitaba hacer sonido alguno y ponía toda la resistencia, aquel seguía encima suyo.

Los dedos abandonaron la entrada de Noiz y se posaron con fuerza en su mandíbula, haciéndolo voltear con brusquedad. Se encontró con los ojos marrones de aquel que le estaba sometiendo.

-no olvidare los sonidos obscenos que hiciste con tu trasero mientras lo tocaba- el sujeto abrió la boca, dejando escapar aquel aliento desagradable a alcohol. Sus labios se hundieron en los de Noiz, y nuevamente intento abrirse paso en la boca de Noiz para poder explorarlo mejor. Noiz mordió la lengua del sujeto, pero no demasiado. Parecía que el sabia sus movimientos, porque casi al mismo tiempo, él coloco una de sus rodillas en la entre pierna de Noiz y le golpeo con brusquedad. La boca Noiz inevitablemente se abrió al sentir el golpe en su miembro. No podía evitar sentir el dolor justo ahora. La tranquilidad de la habitación era inusual.

¡PUM!, el sujeto que sometía a Noiz, cayó encima suyo y dejo de agarrarle las muñecas. Noiz retrocedió rápidamente y vio por fin la silueta de Koujaku. El individuo había caído desmayado, Koujaku y Beni le cogieron, salieron con él de la habitación. Poco después volvieron con prisa y Koujaku abrazo a Noiz.

Este le rechazo de inmediato.

-lamento haberme ido- Koujaku no insistió mas en querer abrazarlo, y Noiz había colocado velozmente sus rodillas en su rostro para evitar que Koujaku pudiera intenta abrazarlo nuevamente. Su enojo era menos comparado con el hecho de que alguien casi abusaba de él. Eso había sucedido un par de veces y estaba bien, pero esta vez no fue una cosa de casualidad.

-ellas lo mandaron.- la voz de Noiz apenas y fue entendible para Koujaku.

-¿ellas?- interrogo Koujaku con desesperación.

-tus famosas clientes, las mismas a las que esta mañana les dijiste cosas bonitas, esas mismas a las que no les pudiste decir que no- estaba siento bastante directo, el se había prometido ser paciente pero, la paciencia se había acabado, no quería mas esto.

-estoy seguro de que no fueron todas ellas- inútilmente Koujaku intento defender un punto. Solo quería intentar ver cuál era la manera más fácil de llegar a Noiz, pero parecía que esa no había sido la forma correcta.

-son ellas o yo- Noiz dijo eso con más firmeza, pero sin sacar su cara de las rodillas. Fuera cual fuera la respuesta Noiz estaba dispuesto a afrontarlo.

-…- Koujaku trago saliva, movió los ojos y analizo rápidamente todo. Noiz por otro lado sentía que cada segundo que Koujaku no respondía era un "las estoy escogiendo a ellas". Hasta que una risa de índole dudosa escapo de la boca de Koujaku.

Noiz alzo la vista. Sabia cual era la respuesta y quería que Koujaku la dijera frente a frente. Sin titubeos, no hay margen de error si se dice a los ojos. Si lo iba a abandonar por ellas, estaba bien.

No, no estaba bien.

Pero quería honestidad. Los brazos de Koujaku cubrieron por completo la espalda de Noiz, y el cuerpo de Koujaku invadió su espacio vital. El olor a menta llegaba al olfato de Noiz al ser obligado a recargar su barbilla en el hombro de Koujaku.

-siempre he sabido la respuesta a esa pregunta- Koujaku estrecho la espalda de Noiz. –Te escojo a ti. No entiendo porque tendría que ser de otra manera- El cuerpo de Noiz se relajo completamente. Koujaku sintió el cambio, y le estrecho con más cariño sintiéndose enternecido por lo pequeño que se sentía el cuerpo de Noiz.

Los brazos de Noiz escaparon y correspondieron el abrazo de Koujaku. Unas pequeñas lagrimas casi escapaban de sus ojos, debido la firmeza con la que Koujaku dijo aquello. Pareciera que jamás nadie haría algo así por él, pero estaba ahí, Koujaku se estaba entregando por completo a ese sentimiento de pertenecer a la mitad de un todo.

-por un momento creí que no vendrías- Noiz apretó con fuerza el kimono rojo de Koujaku.

-me duele tu desconfianza en mi- Koujaku recostó a Noiz sobre la cama y aprecio sus inexpresivos ojos verdes, esas pequeñas pecas cafés en sus mejillas, y sus labios rosas.

-es tu culpa, desde el comienzo me insistí a mi mismo que no sería muy celoso, pero a pesar de querer controlar todas las emociones, no pude, a pesar de que alguna vez fui alguien que no dependía de nadie, ahora que dependo de ti…- Noiz jalo a Koujaku cerca de sus labios- ahora que dependo de ti, no puedo controlar nada de lo que siento…- Koujaku silencio a Noiz con un beso apasionado; húmedo. Su saliva se mesclaba, mientras Noiz reconocía cada sensación. Había besado a Koujaku antes, pero esta vez estaba seguro de todo.

Koujaku gruño un poco mientras ambos labios se fundían. Separo las piernas de Noiz, exponiendo su entrada. El contacto se rompió, y solo un leve hilo de saliva unía sus labios ahora.

-buscare otro empleo- comento Koujaku agitado.

-sea cual sea el empleo…-Noiz sujeto el miembro de Koujaku y lo acaricio rápidamente. -…siempre serás el centro de atención- el miembro de Koujaku comenzaba a ponerse duro con mucha rapidez, como si las manos de Noiz conocieran perfectamente cómo llevarlo al límite.

-entonces ¿qué hago?- Koujaku articulo esto muy rápidamente ya que la excitación le quitaba el habla.

-entonces sigue trabajando, pero ahora has prioridades- los ojos de Noiz le miraron con lujuria. Koujaku sabía perfectamente lo que significaba aquella mirada. Noiz jalo una última vez el miembro de Koujaku. El pre semen se había encargado de humedecerlo bien.

-¿y cual se supone que debe ser mi prioridad?- Koujaku sabia la respuesta, pero tanteaba el terreno. Noiz sujeto con firmeza el miembro de Koujaku y lo llevo a su entrada.

-esta- Noiz metió el miembro de Koujaku a su entrada y velozmente lo succiono hacia su interior.

-grrr…- el gruñido de Koujaku reboto en las paredes de la habitación.

-ahhh…-

El dolor provocado en la parte baja de Noiz, no preocupaba más a Koujaku, sabía exactamente lo que Noiz quería sentir. Comenzó con las envestidas sin dudar. Las fuertes sacudidas obligaban a Noiz a gemir más profundamente, explotando el placer en su boca, a pesar de su grave voz, los sonidos eran algo livianos.

-¿quieres tener otra prioridad?- suspiro Noiz mientras se sentía invadido hasta el abdomen. Koujaku no podía responder, negó enérgicamente con la cabeza y siguió agitándose dentro de Noiz.

Un intento de voz aguda escapaba de la boca de Noiz, mientras Koujaku seguía invadiendo su interior con brusquedad. Sin encontrar lugar para pensar, los pensamientos de Noiz se fundieron en su cerebro, mientras un último pensamiento prevalecía. "No quiero hacer esto con nadie más".

Ambas voces se funcionaron en un sonido rítmico casi perfecto. El éxtasis invadía sus miradas, mientras Noiz se aferraba cada vez con más fuerza a Koujaku, este último intentaba profundizar cada envestida, sabiendo que ese dolor llevaría a Noiz al límite.

El limite llego para Noiz, sus ojos se perdieron en algún lugar de la habitación mientras sentía como escapaba ese liquido de su interior, llenando su pecho y parte del kimono de Koujaku. Casi al mismo tiempo otra ola de calidez invadió el interior de Noiz, sintiendo como se llenaba su entrada del semen de Koujaku.

Las respiraciones comenzaron a sonar en la habitación, ambos intentaban recuperar la compostura. El cuerpo de Noiz se relajo antes que el de Koujaku y dejo caer sus manos a ambos lados de la cama. Koujaku retiro su miembro palpitante del interior de Noiz y se dejo caer encima de él, hundiendo su cabeza en su cuello.

Las manos de Noiz acariciaron el cabello de Koujaku, mientras se estremecía levemente por la respiración de Koujaku en su cuello.

-seré menos amable con ellas- soltó Koujaku finalmente, después de recuperar el aliento.

-imagino que es lo mejor que puedes hacer- la voz de Noiz sonaba retadora, otra vez ese tipo de voz que Noiz usaba para provocar que Koujaku se sintiera como un perdedor.

-bien, entonces simplemente seré un estilista común y corriente, eso les hará entender que ya no soy más alguien disponible-

-debían entenderlo desde que comenzó nuestra relación, pero me parece justo, mejor tarde que nunca- comento Noiz con esa voz neutral, menos cansada.

Koujaku aspiro con fuerza, intentando gravarse el olor de Noiz.

-definitivamente lo hare mucho mejor esta vez-

Koujaku se acostó en la cama y tomo una gran bocanada de aire, amar a alguien como Noiz requería de mucha pación, extrañamente aunque pareciera que Koujaku poseía toda la pación que alguien como Noiz necesitaba, no era de esa manera. Era incluso más apasionado de lo que llego a imaginar. Aun así Noiz le pedía una simple cosa y él no se negaría a ceder a lo que Noiz le pidiese, no después de que demostrara que podía no ser un egoísta que solo piensa en el.

Noiz se acurruco en su almohada y cerró los ojos, pero fue jalado por Koujaku y este beso su frente.

-friki de los conejos- murmuro Koujaku –Te amo-

Noiz abrió los ojos con sorpresa y volvió a cerrarlos.

-ya sé de donde Beni saco la frase.- Noiz no dijo nada más y fingió dormir.

-¿no responderás?- Koujaku le dedico una sonrisa, sabiendo que Noiz fingía su sueño.

-si bueno…- Noiz abrió sus ojos clavando su mirada verde en Koujaku. –También, te amo-

* * *

 **Pues aquí concluye, espero poder traerles mas de esta pareja, encerio amo como se desarollan, son hechos el uno para el otro, a pesar de las diferencias, espero les haya fasinado tantro como a mi me gusto escribirlo, y espero sus comentarios, uno debe saber que tanto les gusto, sin mas que decir por el momento nos vemos en otro fanfic.**

 **¿review?**


End file.
